


A Kiss to Build a Dream On

by SteelLily



Series: Songs to Sail a Ship By [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: And More Fluff, F/F, Fluff, then a splash of some more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelLily/pseuds/SteelLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini fic based on the song A Kiss to Build a Dream On by Louis Armstrong.</p>
<p>This song prompt and pairing comes from cassiopeiasara.</p>
<p>It's just a big ball of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss to Build a Dream On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassiopeiasara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/gifts).



> Mini fic written based on this post: http://steellily.tumblr.com/post/137443873306/a-song-to-sail-a-ship-by
> 
> Feel free to drop by my tumblr page and send me some prompts. These have been really fun.

Angie lay on her back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. She crossed her legs. Her stocking clad foot bobbed to the beat of the record she set to play. She unpinned her hair from its tight bun and shook it loose. Angie reached behind her head and dropped the bobby pins on the side table. The piano intro gave way to the gentle trilling of a trumpet. Angie closed her eyes in an attempt to wash the day away. Her lips curved into a smile once Louis started to sing.

“Angie? Are you home?” Peggy called, shucking her heels off at the doorway. The sound of the record player’s needle bobbing at the end of the track was her only reply, “Must’ve had a bad audition. Poor dear,” she muttered.

Peggy locked the door behind her and hung up her coat before trekking to the study. The fire crackled in the grate opposite the couch. Angie was on her side, with her legs tucked up. Her hair splayed across the couch and over her arm which was crooked under her head. Peggy walked over to the record player and lifted the needle. “Mmm, play it again, Peg,” Angie stretched and groaned.

Peggy placed the needle back at the start of the record. The record snapped and popped queueing up to the track. Angie sat up and made room for Peggy to join her. The piano began as Angie put her head on Peggy’s shoulder. “Louis? Was it that bad?” Peggy squeezed Angie’s hand.

Angie nodded and sighed, “I was good I think. Only they wanted somebody taller or softer or less skinny. It’s always one of the same excuses.”

Peggy leaned her cheek against the top of Angie’s head, eliciting a smile from the other woman. Peggy extricated herself from Angie and stood up. She extended her hand down to her. “Come on.”

Angie’s eyebrows furrowed but she smiled, “Whaddya doin’, English?”

“Angela Martinelli, dance with me, please,” Peggy wiggled her fingers at Angie.

Angie’s cheeks coloured as she took Peggy’s hand. Peggy led them out to the middle of the room. In their stocking feet, Peggy was a couple inches taller than Angie. Peggy swung Angie out and twirled her back toward her. Angie giggled as Peggy placed a hand lightly on Angie’s waist and twined the fingers of their other hands together. Angie put her hand on Peggy’s shoulder and let herself be led around the room. The weight of disappointment slowly lifted off Angie’s shoulders every time Peggy would spin them and draw Angie closer. Angie closed her eyes. She slowly inhaled the smell of Peggy’s rosewater perfume.

Peggy hummed along with the music as they swayed, enjoying the way their bodies fit together. Angie sighed happily, “I love you, English.”

Peggy smiled against Angie’s cheek, “I love you too, my darling.”


End file.
